everworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Galahad
Galahad was one of the Knights of the Round Table and son of Lancelot. Appearance Galahad was very handsome, having long black hair and a muscular build, and has almost too perfect features. He often wore armor when in battle, and carried a sword. Personality Galahad was described as the "perfect knight", and this was highlighted in his mannerisms. He was very chivalrous, well mannered and brave, even putting his modesty above his own life. Galahad defended the weak and was not afraid of any battle, even standing against gods. However, behind these qualities, was a troubled and uncertain man. Galahad was often uncertain of his own existence, as his memories of his past were fuzzy and contradictory. Despite this, Galahad was always willing to face any ordeal without fear. Myth Galahad was the son of Sir. Lancelot, one of the bravest of the Knights of the Round Table and Elaine of Corbenic. He was famous for gallantry and purity, and was the one to find the Grail. Story Background Galahad, among other figures of Arthurian Legends entered Everworld, some time after it's creation. Like other knights, Galahad became near immortal, being unaffected by time or diseases. Galahad's memories of his past also became unclear, making him doubtful of his own existence in the Old Word. Galahad became a famous knight, and somewhat of a leader to the Knights of the Round Table, after the death of King Arthur. He also fought and defeated numerous dragons. Enter the Enchanted Galahad comes to the aid of a group of humans from the Old World, including David Levin, Christopher Hitchcock, April O'Brien, Jalil Sherman and Senna Wales, when they are attacked by a dragon. The dragon claims to be sent by Merlin, to take Senna, but Galahad refuses to listen to it, as he is forced to defend the humans due to his knighthood. Not wanting to fight Galahad, the dragon leaves. Galahad then takes the group to his castle. Next day, Galahad attends a meeting between the Knights of the Round Table, Merlin and Loki, over the ownership of Senna. Loki explains that he wants to use Senna to open a portal back to the Old World, but Merlin and Galahad don't approve of this. Eventually the meeting becomes an open battle, when Loki attacks the knights and Merlin, killing multiple knights. Galahad engages Loki, although is unable to do much damage, due to Loki being a god. Merlin though manages to fend of Loki, allowing the others to escape. Galahad and the other knights set up a camp, which they defend against Loki's troll army. Galahad also talks with the Old World group, about his existence in their world, with April in particular believing Galahad existed. When Loki's forces attack, Galahad leads his forces against them. They are sadly outnumbered, with Galahad receiving multiple injuries. However, thanks to the Old World group, they manage to push back the enemies, though Galahad loses consciousness immediately after. April manages to save Galahad's life, by transplanting her blood to him. This initially embarrasses Galahad, as he now has the blood of a woman in him, but is thankful to April for saving him. It's also revealed that Senna has escaped, worrying Merlin and Galahad. When Loki's forces attack again, they manage to break into the camp, with Loki being on their side. Galahad is too injured to fight properly, but Merlin manages to temporarily trap Loki atop a tower, allowing Galahad and the Old World group to escape. They are however confronted by a dragon, that kills the weakened Galahad, despite the pleads of the April and the other humans. After his death, Galahad is buried by the Old World group, with David taking his sword. Abilities As the "perfect knight" Galahad was a very skilled in combat. He had great skill in swordsmanship, having won hundreds or even thousands of duels. He also often fought against dragons, being infamous among them for killing many of their kind. He was even able to survive a battle with Loki, a powerful god. He wields the Sword of Galahad, which possesses some magical abilities. Appearances * Enter the Enchanted Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Knights Category:Immortals Category:Humans